There Will Be Blood
by BlackWingedBeast
Summary: After being saved from execution, at the hands of Soul Society, Ichigo succumbs to his hollow and kills Rukia. Or at least he tries. And after awakening, Rukia finds herself questioning her faith. Will she succumb to the same urges?    Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a short oneshot based on a dream I had, were in which Ichigo turns into a hollow and kills Rukia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p><em>THERE WILL BE BLOOD<em>

The streets of Karakura were dark as the petite woman made her way into an alley. The moon hung in the sky giving her skin an eerie glow. "Ichigo." The name fell from her parted lips.

A figure stood in the center of the alley. His hair long and an odd dark orange, skin a sickly pale, and his black eyes held a mix of hurt and rage. The same eyes she onced loved to gaze into now glared at her as if she were a stranger.

Rukia stepped forward, Shirayuki grasped tightly in her frail hands. Ichigo gave a low growl; a warning she couldn't afford to neglect. His clawed hands ready at his sides but his body was still, as if daring her to attack.

She wasn't affraid, or rather her expression didn't show it. On the inside she was shaking; terrified of the destructive being she had once called her closest friend...and even lover. She took another step and gasped as his reiatsu flared. Rukia held her ground. She knew he'd react this way.

_'Predictable as always.'_

The dark golden iris held a glow like the moon, giving him an even more feral look. Ichigo held his hand up and out, a boney finger pointed toward her. "Die shinigami." A small orb of destructive energy formed at the tip of his black nail. From the street a blinding blue light could be seen momentarilly bringing the night to life.

Her eyes stared half-lidded blured at Ichigo's fading image. Rukia fell to her knees, blood spurting from her mouth and from the hole in her chest. She fell to the cold hard ground, a pool of blood forming around her quivering figure.

_'Is this how I end?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to my second chap. Took a while but here it is.

Originally this was just going to be a one-shot so criticize m would be appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2<strong>

_(Comforting the Berry)_

"Ichigo," she tested calling the carrot-tops name, trying to see if he heard her over the music blasting throught the headphones. She recieves no reply.

"Ichigo!" Still no reply. He just lay motionless in his bed.

Frustration growing by the second, Rukia marched over to the boy's bed. With one swift leap, Rukia had both her feet planted in the strawberry's chest. Ichigo bolted upritgh ,eyes screwed shut, coughing and gaging.

His eyes searched franticaly to find the source of his sudden discomfort, landing on the small girl standing above him.

"What do you want ?" Rukia cringed slightly at his indifferent tone. She dropped so that she was straddling the taller teen.

"You can't sulk in here forever. Come outside with me for a while."

Again, he did not answer. Not because he didn't hear her or didn't want to. He just couldn't find a reason to. Because, simply put, the little violet eyed girl, clad in an arrancar-styled dress, was not Rukia.

She was an illusion created by Aizen. Nothing more than an imitation.

Ichigo had proved his loyalty by murdering his closest friend...and biggest distraction. For something in return of course.

_Who said a murderer couldn't miss his victim._

The midget rambling nonsences about a picnic she prepaired for them was the product of their deal. Ichigo smiled slightly as her large eyes stared back awaiting his reply. "We'll go," he said as she bounced gidily around his room.

His smile grew larger as he help up his hand to sease her childish excitment.

"But it will have to wait till later."

_'Rukia' _pouted; her bottom lip jutting forward as she crossed her arms over her modest bust.

"Why can't we go now?"

"I have a meeting to attend. I will return shortly after and take you outside."

Rukia, after nodding her understanding and watching the large double doors close behind the orangette, flopped backward onto the large bed.

"What can I do until he gets back?"

After a while of thinking she simpley shrugged and and pulled a box of markers from seemingly nowhere and walking to one of the white-washed walls and began her masterpeice.

(Meeting Room)

Ichigo watched as the Espada filed into the meeting hall and took their seats, his own being left of Aizen's.

Once Aizen had arrived, the meeting bagan, orders were given, and the meeting ended. All the while Ichigo stared voidly into his own little world, not hearing a word that left their leader's lips. His mind was far to pre-occupied.

_I gave it all up. My family, friends, and even Rukia. For what? Power? No. Status? Of course not._

_Then why. _

He mulled over his thoughts for a while before feeling a strong, gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up he realised that only Aizen, aside from himself, was the only other person in the meeting room.

"You seem distracted, Ichigo. Are you alright?"

His voice was filled with faux-caring. But Ichigo liked to pretend, so why not pretend Aizen really gave a rat's-ass about his thoughts.

_Cause I'm not that desperate_, he defended as he looked into into the _kind_ mans mocha-colored eyes. _At least not yet._

They came back then. The memories. The harsh reality that showed no one, not even your friends, could be trusted. How Aizen had saved him from execution at the hands of the Soul Society.

That was the reason. Why he defected to the Arrancar ranks. Why he had killed Rukia.

"It is nothing, Lord Aizen."

Aizen laughed lightly.

"Well," he began, " I would hope my dear prince is alright."

Ichigo gave a smile of his own, liking the name that suddenly rang through his head.

_Prince of Las Noches, Ichigo kurosaki. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Another long wait. Sorry, and thank you to ANYONE reading this._

_You are loved and your comments shall be treated as the most inspiring words in the world._

* * *

><p>I've been watching her for days now. The steady rise and fall of her chest, her hands clutching the snow covered ground, and the fluttering of her stubbornly closed eyes. How I crave to see those big beautiful eyes.<p>

I've been taking in every detail as Shira-yuki watches eerily from the sidelines. "What are you?" she mutters for the ump-tenth time. "I am Rukia-sama's slave." She nods slightly, finally accepting this as my honest word. And it is.

"Then what is your name?" I mull over the thought for a while. Do I have one of those? "Rukia-sama must name me." Again, Shira-Yuki nods her silent understanding.

A slight groan pulls our attention back to Rukia-sama. Which would prove to be a mistake on my part. Her torn and shredded shihakushō slips enough to were her modest bust is exposed to my prying eyes. After a few tries and fails, she pulls herself from the snow covered ground to my even greater distress.

Her perfect breast are exposed, the bindings she'd had being destroyed as well. Her violet orbs, the same eyes I've longed to see, are finally open and staring at me. But there the last thing on my mind.

My body suddenly isn't mine; gone from my control and moving on it's own. Moving closer to her, and closer still, until there is hardly any space left.

She's blushing! Its so cute, she's so cute, and I can't stop myself.

"Rukia-sama, I love you."

* * *

><p>My head is killing me, my eyes are stinging, and my ears drumming. So when I finally open my eyes to find a pale skinned, indigo eyed girl who looks strikingly like myself, I mark it off as an illusion from the pain.<p>

But those eyes. They can't be a fake. No. They look to bright, to alive to be an illusion.

I try, fall down, then try again to get a closer look at her, only managing to rest on my elbows before she herself moves. Those too big lively eyes suddenly darken.

They hide nothing. I see plainly the lust that is portrayed in them. I start to blush.

She's so damn close.

"Rukia-sama, I love you."

She attacks my lips with her own and moves to straddle my lap. Unconvincingly I push at her shoulders in a futile attempt to get her off. She doesn't budge.

Only amplifies her assault on my ,probably bruised, lips.

Her hands start groping. Touching and grabbing everywhere she shouldn't. But, just as those excited little finger move to my obi, a flash of white has the girl pinned to the snow beside me.

"Shira...Yuki?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"<p>

The indigo eyed girl who, other than the feline ears atop her head, looks almost exactly like my self has been chanting these words like a mantra for the last ten minutes.

Even though I had long since forgiven her and judge the whole episode from earlier as a cry for help. That and I can't stay mad at myself. Especially with the second cutest set of ears in the world.

She's actually not that bad company. She's a little to airy for my taste though. And there's her problem controlling _those_ urges, but it's already forgiven.

"It's okay," I say in the calmest voice I can muster with her odd behaviors. "You don't have to keep apologizing."

Her eyes fill with incredibly large tears as she wraps her arms around my midsection, which I've just realized is fully exposed.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia-sama," she mumbles into my side as I pet the space between her , cat-like, ears.

We sat quietly, myself petting her head and lulling her to sleep, her snoring slightly, before a sigh draws my attention to Shira-Yuki. I had almost forgotten she was here in the first place.

"Rukia-san," she begins softly," we should discuss...her, and her situation."

I nod, though my eyes had drifted back to the sleeping form wrapped around me.

"Why is a hollow inside my Inner World?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," she answers a little less the happy.

The hollow girl starts to shake slightly, probably picking up the sudden change in the atmosphere. I am quick to comfort her to Yuki's displeasure.

Her shaking calms as I coo to her and she snuggles against my exposed stomach.

"Can we trust her?"

I stop petting the girls head and instead try to concentrate on her peaceful face. Can she be trusted? A normal hollow would have attacked while I was still unconscious, so she's at least a little different.

"She has not showed the behavior of any hollow. Perhaps she can be-"

"Rukia-san, please tell me you are not considering this beast an ally. Even if she has not behaved like a hollow means nothing.

Just look at that Kurosaki boy. He could just barley control that beast living within him, and now he is among their ranks."

I smile sadly at the mention of Ichigo.

"It is just as you have said. Ichigo had a monster inside him. Something that was driven off of hate and blood-lust. She is nothing like him!"

Why am I getting so defensive of her?

Just then, the hollow rises and walks slowly to Yuki; her head bowed she wraps her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Please don't make me leave. I promise I would never hurt Rukia-sama."

Is she crying?

Despite her earlier arguments Shira-Yuki comforts the hollow girl, a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

My thoughts shift from the scene playing out before me, to a more somber memory.

_Ichigo, are you really leaving me? _


End file.
